Decisiones
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Es mejor verte feliz con otro que tenerte a mi lado y saber que jamas podrás serlo.


**Nombre: **Decisiones

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Sakuma x Kidou

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo 14/50

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Decisiones  
**_(Sakuma Jirou x Kidou Yuuto)_

Estoy seguro de que hacer esto es lo correcto, lo sé, pero si esto es lo correcto, ¿Por qué me siento tan mal entonces?, me lo he pensado mucho tiempo y por fin entendí que esto no es justo para mí, yo te di todo y tú se lo diste todo a él, aun no entiendo porque no me dijiste nada, pudimos terminar esto antes, pudimos terminar como los mejores amigos que éramos o simplemente pudimos no comenzar.

Todos pensaron que decidir ser más que amigos había sido una buena elección, que nos sería fácil ya que nos conocíamos tan bien, yo lo pensé pero… algunas veces las cosas no salen como tú esperas, eso es lo que logra ser una lección en tu vida, no sé bien cuando o como pasó, me di cuenta tarde y quizá ese fue mi error, el estar siempre cegado por la sonrisa fingida que me brindabas en la mañana, esa fue mi perdición, una amistad como pocas, nos conocíamos de muy pequeños y nos habíamos vuelto los mejores amigos, poco a poco ese sentimiento que yo tenía por ti cambio, no sé por qué así que no me preguntes, quizá fue la edad que me hizo darme cuenta de lo que muchas veces me había negado, me gustabas, eso era más que obvio para los que nos conocían pero aun así siempre intentamos alejarnos de aquellos "chismes" de gente que no lo entendía pero el que no lo entendía era yo.

El momento en el que me atreví a decirte lo que sentía creo que fue el más difícil, llevaba tiempo con el deseo de decírtelo y el escuchar un "Si" de tu boca hizo que mi corazón se detuviera por un momento, creo que ese momento fue el que más recuerdo a pesar de todo lo lindo que vivimos, fue un instante en el que todo el miedo que siempre había tenido se fue y el calor de tu abrazo complementado con el de un tierno beso se lo llevo todo, me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que te quería, un cariño que pronto se convirtió en amor aunque quien sabe a lo mejor y ya lo era, el tiempo compartido contigo se pasaba tan rápido sin poder explicarlo, nunca te tuve lo necesario para decirte todo lo que en mi provocabas, todo lo que una simple mirada y un simple "Te quiero" al oído me hacía sentir, me hacía sentir que lo demás no importaba, que tan solo estábamos tú y yo y nada podía romper aquel sentimiento, un sentimiento ya se ha ido por completo.

Poder probar tus labios cuando quisiera era un beneficio que pocos han tenido, me sentía especial cuando me abrazabas, cuando me tomabas de la mano, las tiernas caricias cuando estábamos solos que nos llevaron más de una vez a la cama, tan solo tú y yo compartiendo un sentimiento que era más que sexo, tampoco sé cuando se volvió tan solo eso.

Estar juntos se volvió un poco complicado, no quiero decir que empezamos a tener problemas porque esos tan solo los que toda relación tiene, cuidaste muy bien ese aspecto, no soy tan listo como tú y lo sabías muy bien, pretendías hacerme creer que no pasaba nada, tu actitud no era la misma, ya no eras el mismo que siempre me recibía con un beso, el cuidar tanto los detalles fue lo que te delató, de un tiempo para acá te notabas distante, intentabas no estarlo pero tu mirada no me puede mentir, quisiste ocultarme que algo no andaba bien, yo como buen novio quise creerlo también pero bien dicen que las cosas caen por su propio peso, un error y una salida sin sentido fue lo que me abrió los ojos, estabas con él, con aquella sonrisa que hace mucho no tenias conmigo pero… ¿Qué hacer?, el llegar y hacer una escena no era la solución, caminé despacio sin que me vieras y me retire de aquel lugar, mi mirada estaba triste, mi corazón destrozado, un rayito de luz me cayó directo en los ojos, no era momento para llorar, si no estabas bien conmigo ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?, no querías herirme pero sin darte cuenta me hiciste más daño así.

El verte en la noche y saber que no dirías nada sobre lo que paso me hizo pensar mucho en lo que pasaba por tu mente, no creo que nadie pueda decir a ciencia cierta qué es lo que piensas, no te entendía pero el dejarte hacerlo y seguirme negando algo que estaba más que claro era una de las muchas estupideces que he hecho en mi vida, el preguntarse, ¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo?, ¿Qué le faltó estando a mi lado? o ¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso? Pasaron a un segundo plano, el daño estaba hecho, me costaba aceptarlo pero si tú ya no eres feliz conmigo tampoco te voy a obligar, cuando alguien ata a alguien a una relación que no tiene sentido el poco cariño que pueda llegar a existir se pierde y si eso pasa seguro que no podre dormir por las noches.

El tenerte frente a mí y decirte que se acabo te sorprendió bastante, preguntaste "¿Por qué?" y yo tan solo agaché la cabeza, abriste lentamente la puerta después de tomar tus cosas, fue entonces cuando la pregunta que salió de mi boca te hizo dar la vuelta, ¿Desde cuándo sales con él?, me molesta el que lo hayas hecho pero me molesta más el que no me lo hayas dicho, ¿Estabas dispuesto a seguir conmigo si no me hubiera dado cuenta?, esa pregunta no tuvo respuesta, "Espero que te vaya bien estando a su lado" fue todo lo que pude decirte antes de que partieras, eso fue lo correcto, dejarte ir

El amor es complicado y una relación lo es aun mas, ¿Para qué tenerte si tú no estás conmigo?, ¿Para qué fingir cariño cuando ya no sientes nada?, es duro, es difícil pero supongo que es algo que se tiene que hacer, no me gustaría el verte triste por tan solo estar a mi lado, tener que fingirme una sonrisa para no hacerme sentir mal, puedo mirarte como mi amigo, no como al amigo que hace tiempo tenia pero si como al amigo al que puedo recurrir cuando tenga algún problema, ese que se preocupara por mi cuando algo malo me pase por que se que después de todo aquel cariño que algún día sentiste por mí, porque sé que lo sentiste, está aún en tu corazón, todo pasó rápido y para muchos salió mal, es bueno tener esos recuerdos en tu cabeza ¿No crees?, ¿Me duele verte con otro?, quizá pero más que eso me siento feliz por ti porque a pesar de todo me gusta verte sonreír, me gusta verte feliz aun si no es conmigo.


End file.
